Verdades ocultas y Mentiras
by Troyis
Summary: Hay mentiras que es mejor no revelar,hay verdades que es mejor ocultar. A Edward, siempre lo habían querido por su familia,su dinero o su posición.Nunca nadie lo quiso por quien en realidad es, eso hasta que encontró a Bella a quien le oculto la verdad AH
1. Ocultando

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Aca les dejo mi nueva historia, dije que no iba actualizar pero ya la tenia lista desde hace dias. Dejenme saber que les parece.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

OCULTANDO

Tenía dos semanas de haber llegado de Forks, oficialmente hoy tenía dos semanas como estudiante de primer ingreso en la Universidad de Washington y tres días de haber cumplido los dieciocho años. Estaba conversando con Garrett un vagabundo a quien conocí mi primer día en Seattle, había salido a conocer los alrededores de mi apartamento cuando un borracho se me acerco con intensiones dudosas, Garrett lo ahuyento y desde ese día nos volvimos amigos , él era mi único amigo aquí además de una compañera de universidad, que en cuanto me vio me salto encima sin conocerme diciéndome que nosotras seriamos grandes amigas. Cuando su diminuta forma me envolvió en un abrazo se lo devolví sin dudarlo. En Forks nunca tuve amigos verdaderos además de Ángela y su novio Ben.

Garrett desde el día de mi casi ataque me acompañaba todas las tardes a mi caminata por el parque, para asegurarse que nada me fuera a pasar, él era como mi padre por decirlo de alguna manera, tenía la misma edad de Charlie y sus ojos eran igual de bondadosos. Yo agradecía enormemente que me acompañara, me sentía segura en su compañía. Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando íbamos a mitad del parque, había pocas personas haciendo ejercicio.

--Bella, en verdad debes dejar de traerme comida, no es tu responsabilidad—me dijo mientras mordía un emparedado que siempre procuraba hacerle cuando nos reuníamos a caminar.

--Se que no lo es, pero como no tengo que cocinarle a Charlie, pues te toca comerte su parte. No me gusta cocinar para mi sola—le dije una media verdad.

--Solo por eso…te lo acepto—sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de arruguitas.

Asentí y seguimos caminando unos cinco minutos hasta que algo nos llamó la atención. Habían cinco hombres golpeando a otro parecía que le querían robar, el hombre se trataba de defender pero eran demasiados.

--Oigan, déjenlo no sean abusivos—le grite corriendo hacia ellos. Escuche llamarme a Garrett y lo sentí a pocos pasos de mí.

Cuando se percataron que nos acercamos salieron corriendo dejando al hombre en el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado y mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta, su labio estaba roto al igual que su ceja; pero eso no fue lo que me robó el aliento, sino que era el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez mis ojos hubieran visto, ni siquiera los modelos de las revista que lee Alice le hacen justicia. Su cabello era de un extraño color bronce, sus facciones parecían esculpidas por los mismos ángeles.

--Señor, señor. ¿Se encuentra bien? Por favor no se muera—me agache poniendo mi oído en su pecho, a pesar que estaba sudado por haber estado corriendo, olía mejor que cualquier fragancia que hubiera olido , lilas, miel, un toque de canela y especias, menta y loción de afeitar. Su corazón seguía latiendo lo que me alivio mucho. Me levante y toque su rostro.

--Bella, creo que debemos llamar a la policía—me dijo Garrett. Lo ignoré y volví a tocar el rostro del hombre.

--Vamos, despierte por favor—le supliqué moviéndolo con un poco más de fuerza. De pronto me encontré con los ojos verdes más brillantes que he visto, eran como dos esmeraldas cortadas. Su mano se movió y tocó mi rostro haciendo que miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasaran por mi cuerpo.

--Un ángel….es sorprendente…Carlisle tenía razón—susurro antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

--Debemos llevarlo al hospital—dije a nadie en particular.

--Fíjate a ver si tiene aun su billetera, no podemos llevarlo al hospital sin saber quién es.—me dijo Garrett ladeándolo para que pudiera acceder a sus bolsillos traseros.

--No tiene nada—le respondí después de revisar sus bolsillos, sonrojándome un poco por estar tocándolo—Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi apartamento.—le pedí, no parecía tener nada roto, solo estaba algo golpeado.

--Estas segura? No sabes nada de él, por lo que sabemos puede ser un asaltante o un violador—dijo Garrett inseguro. Yo rodé los ojos.

--Si es un violador creo que tendrá mejores gustos que meterse con alguien como yo. Ayúdame o lo llevare yo sola arrastrándolo—lo amenace. Garrett murmuro algo bajo su aliento que sonó como "cabeza dura" pero lo deje correr. Por suerte mi viejo pick up no estaba muy lejos.

Nos subimos los tres y maneje hacia la calle donde se encontraba mi apartamento. Lo único que rogaba era no encontrarme con nadie en el ascensor. Estacioné mi viejo auto en mi lugar y Garrett me ayudo a subirlo al ascensor. Por suerte para nosotros nadie subió mientras hicimos el viaje, en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, Garrett se despidió diciéndome que mañana me esperaba a la misma hora para mi paseo por el parque.

El hombre pesaba mucho, Garrett había cargado la mayor cantidad de su peso, pero arrastrarlo prácticamente sobre mi espalda hasta el pequeño sofá, fue un trabajo monumental para alguien como yo que solo pesa 110 lbs. Una vez lo deje lo más cómodo posible, fui a mi baño y saque mi botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Puse a calentar un poco de la sopa que había hecho y saque una bolsa de guisantes congelados de la nevera. Me senté en el suelo junto al sofá y tome un algodón con alcohol. Lo pase primero por su ceja quitando la mayor parte de la sangre seca y luego suavemente por su labio, preguntándome que tan suave se sentirían contra los míos.

Bella, deja de estar fantaseando, él tiene como diez años más que tú. Lo menos que querrá es besar a una niña simplona como tú. Me regañe mentalmente.

--Urg!—gimió y su mano se aferro fuertemente a mi muñeca haciéndome jadear de la impresión. Sus ojos fieros se encontraron con los míos antes de volverse cálidos.

--Se encuentra bien?—susurré en un una pequeña voz aun asustada.

--Donde estoy?—me preguntó aflojando el fuerte agarre que tenía en mi mano, pero entrecerró los ojos.

--En…en…mi apartamento…señor…un amigo mío y yo lo encontramos en el parque, lo estaban asaltando, hicimos que huyeran pero tiene el labio y la ceja rota. No tenía ninguna identificación y no podía dejarlo a su suerte—le dije un poco incomoda por la intensidad de su mirada.

--No sabes quién soy?—me preguntó mirándome aun de la misma manera. Yo negué con la cabeza y él me recompensó con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto.

El microondas me salvo de mi estado de estupidez al avisarme que la sopa estaba lista.

--Póngase esto en la cabeza, ya regreso—le dije entregándole la bolsa de guisantes congelados.

Puse la sopa en un plato, no quedaba para más…bueno ya tendría que salir mañana a comprar comida. Regresé a la sala donde me espera ese dios griego que parecía haber sido sacado a patadas del Olimpo por su estado actual, pero aun así no dejaba de ser increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos unos segundos antes que bajara la mirada avergonzada porque me encontró observándolo, seguramente debía tener baba en la comisura de mi boca.

--Tome este poco de sopa, no es mucho pero seguro le abrigara un poco el estomago, le traeré una pastilla para ayudarlo con el malestar—él me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.—Soy Isabella Swan, pero puede decirme Bella, el único que me llama Isabella es Charlie pero lo hace a mis espaldas.--balbucee

--Bella…--susurró mi nombre como si fuese algo mágico.—Yo soy…Anthony Masen—tartamudeó un poco y eso lo hizo parecer muy tierno.

--Es un placer conocerte Anthony, ahora tomate la sopa mientras está caliente, voy a darme un baño rápido regreso en cinco minutos máximo diez—le dije antes de desaparecer hacia mi cuarto a buscar una Tylenol.

--Gracias Bella—le escuche decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

**EPOV**

Salí a correr molesto, había sido un día horrible. Mi secretaria trató de seducirme y la tuve que despedir. Anthony mi chofer se enfermó y tuve que conseguir otro que lo reemplazara por el momento, aun no conocía bien las calles de Seattle como para manejar por mí mismo. Los miembros de la junta directiva en Londres estaban preocupados por la transición de la empresa a Washington. Mi madre para variar siguió llorando por el hecho que me vine a vivir a Estados Unidos dejándolo todo atrás.

Todos en la oficina me rendía pleitesía el apellido Cullen era conocido a nivel mundial, cosa que siempre atraía a las personas, nunca conocí a nadie que no estuviera interesado más en mi que en mi dinero. Todos querían ser parte de círculo de los Cullen ya que ese era su tiquete a los círculos más selectos de la sociedad. Al ser hijo único nunca pude compartir con nadie que me quisiera por algo más que mi apellido, que no fueran mis padres… demonios ni siquiera ella me quiso por quién soy.

Corrí haciendo que mis pensamientos quedaran olvidados, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara haciéndome perder el equilibrio, trate de lanzar unos golpes pero estaba desorientado, sentí otro golpe en la boca que me hizo caer al suelo.

Escuché a lo lejos voces que gritaban y de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

--Vamos antes que llegue la perra con ese vagabundo, ya tengo su cartera y celular—escuche decir a un hombre antes que todo se volviera negro.

Oía una musical voz a la distancia, todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, seguramente había muerto y me encontraba en el limbo, ya que no creo que San Pedro me reciba en el cielo después de todas las cosas que he hecho, las personas que he destruido para beneficio de las empresas de mi familia….

Abrí los ojos y en medio de la oscuridad me encontré con unos profundos ojos chocolates que pertenecían a la cara de un ángel… Levanté mi mano y acaricie su rostro sintiendo como todas las terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida por la corriente que pasó a mi cuerpo desde el de ella. No debí haber sido tan malo en mi vida si ella había venido a buscarme para llevarme al cielo, después de todo Carlisle si tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentí un dolor palpitante en mi labio superior, aun estaba en el parque con mis atacantes? Llevé mi mano rápidamente y sujete la muñeca de la persona que me estaba lastimando. Su muñeca era muy pequeña mi mano la encerraba con una facilidad asombrosa. Mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la luz mientras por mi mano sentía recorrer las mismas cosquillas que hace un rato. Cuando pude enfocar mis ojos me di cuenta que era el mismo ángel que había visto antes. No podía tener más de veinte años, era prácticamente una niña, su cabello chocolate estaba atado en una coleta, no usaba una onza de maquillaje en su bello rostro, su piel era perfecta por lo que no lo necesitaba

--Se encuentra bien?—su melodiosa voz teñida por el miedo me pregunto.

--Donde estoy?—le pregunte, seguro me secuestro para conseguir sacar provecho de la situación, afloje mi agarre en su muñeca pero no deje de estudiarla, era bueno para descubrir a los mentirosos.

--En…en…mi apartamento…señor…un amigo mío y yo lo encontramos en el parque, lo estaban asaltando, hicimos que huyeran pero tiene el labio y la ceja rota. No tenía ninguna identificación y no podía dejarlo a su suerte— su voz era cálida, la más cálida que había escuchado a demás de la Esme

--No sabes quién soy?—le pregunte y ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos un poco asustados antes de negar con su pequeña cabeza haciendo que los mechones que se habían salido de su cola le golpearan el rostro.

Podía ser que después de todo en este mundo existiera una persona totalmente desinteresada que se preocupara por lo demás…pero de todos modos debía cerciorarme. Me entrego un plato de sopa antes de decirme que su nombre era Isabella Swan…solo que prefería que la llamaran Bella ya que el único que llama así es un tal Charlie… eso hizo empezar a mi sangre hervir, era lógico que una criatura tan celestial estuviera tomada.

--Bella. Yo soy…Anthony Masen—por un segundo pensé en decirle mi verdadero nombre, pero luego me arrepentí quería saber si ella podía llegar a quererme por quien realmente era y no por lo que poseía.

--Es un placer conocerte Anthony, ahora tomate la sopa mientras está caliente, voy a darme un baño rápido regreso en cinco minutos máximo diez—me dijo cálidamente, cuando tuviéramos algo más de confianza le hablaría de los peligros de estar haciendo obras de caridad en la calle, yo podía ser un asesino en serie o algo así.

--Gracias Bella—en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación me puse a inspeccionar la sala mientras tomaba mi sopa, podía fácilmente jurar que era el mejor caldo de pollo que he tomado en mi vida, ni siquiera en los mejores restaurantes del mundo he probado algo así.

La sala era pequeña, el vestíbulo de mi oficina en la corporación podía fácilmente doblarle el tamaño. Habían cajas apiladas en las esquinas como si estuviera en plena mudanza, sobre una de las repisas habían fotos de ella junto a diferente personas en unas aparecía con una mujer que se le parecía pero de cabellos más claros y un hombre joven vestido como jugador de baseball, en otra salía con un policía y en otra estaba sentada sobre un auto con un nativo americano que parecía haberse tomado un frasco de esteroides quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura; supongo que ese era "Charlie"

Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero no podía evitar la llamarada de celos que se activo en mi interior. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando el agua de la ducha dejo de caer.

--Tomate esta pastilla, te ayudara con la cara. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. –me miró por un segundo mientras me hablaba pero luego bajo rápidamente su rostro sonrojado para empezar a mirar el suelo. Su cabello estaba húmedo, podía sentir el olor a fresas emanando de ella, ahora vestida una camiseta amplia y unos pantalones buzo de lana grises.

--No te has puesto pensar que podía ser un asesino en serie y me estas ofreciendo hospedaje?—le pregunte un tanto en broma y un tanto en serio. Preocupado seriamente por su seguridad.

--Si lo fueras ya me hubieras atacado, además estas pastillas te pondrán a dormir en quince minutos, son bastante fuertes pero son las únicas que tengo, pensé que tenía Tylenol pero recordé que Alice se tomo las ultimas—me sonrió entregándome unas pastillas.

--Para que te las tomas?—le pregunte dudoso.

--Soy propensa a los accidentes… el doctor de mi pueblo me lo recetó antes de venir a Seattle para tener algo que tomarse la próxima vez que me tropiece y me doble el tobillo—murmuro apenada, tornando sus mejillas de un adorable color rojo. Yo sonreí a su inocencia.

--De dónde eres?—le pregunté curioso.

--Nací en Forks un pueblo a unas seis horas de aquí en auto, luego me fui a vivir con mi madre a Phoenix y regrese para mis dos últimos años de secundaria a Forks a vivir con mi padre Charlie—me dijo señalando la foto en la que aparecía con el hombre vestido de policía.

--Tienes sus ojos y su cabello—le dije tomando nota del parecido con su padre—Es policía, por lo que puedo ver.

--Es el jefe de la policía en Forks, mi madre Renee es maestra de kínder y este su esposo Phil juega en las ligas menores—dijo como si encontrara divertida la elección de carrera de su padrastro.—Ahora tomate las medicinas, que mañana vas a amanecer peor—hizo un ademan con su mano indicándome que me las tomara, mientras ponía un vaso de agua en mi mano.

--Tu novio vive contigo?—le pregunte queriendo saber quién era ese hombre.

--Qué novio? Yo no tengo novio—empezó a reír, su risa era tan contagiosa que empecé a reír junto con ella.

--Por la foto, pensé que eran novios—la presione un poco más mientras me tomaba las medicinas.

--Quién Jake?—dijo señalando la foto del Sr. Esteroides, para luego empezar a reír.—No…él es mi mejor amigo, nosotros solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo cuando éramos pequeños –volvió a reír y de pronto se detuvo del todo—Oh lo siento, puedes usar mi teléfono para llamar a tu casa seguro deben estar preocupados por ti—me indico el teléfono colgado en la pared de la cocina.

--No tengo familia en Seattle, me mude hace unas semanas, por lo visto tu también estas recién mudada—le señale las cajas soltando un bostezo, queriendo distraer la atención de mi vida .

--Sí, me mude hace dos semanas, para ingresar a la universidad.—me dijo antes de ir a cuarto y regresar con una almohada y una cobija.—Por favor recuéstate vas a caer dormido en cualquier momento.—acomodó el sillón de manera que sirviera para dormir.—Lamento no tener nada más cómodo, el cuarto de huéspedes aun no está armado—se removió apenada mientras yo me recostaba.

--Estas haciendo mucho ya con dejarme pasar la noche aquí—le dije en realidad agradecido de poder pasar tiempo con ella y tratar de descubrir el sus secretos.

--No es nada Anthony, seguro cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo—me dijo tímidamente—Creo que te dejare dormir ahora. Mañana tengo que salir temprano para la universidad, te puedo acercar a donde quieras—me dijo y yo le iba a responder que no era necesario cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

--Char-papá ha sucedido algo?—pregunto consternada, se quedo callada por un largo tiempo.

--No..No papá… ya has hecho suficiente con pagarme los tres meses de renta…--le respondió algo molesta…parece que le gusta hacer las cosas por sí sola, una buena señal.

….

--Ningún regalos de cumpleaños, papá me rehusó totalmente a tocar nada del dinero que tienes destinado para tu fondo de retiro.—miró nerviosamente sobre su hombro para mirarme pero yo me hice el dormido…entonces su cumpleaños estaba cerca

….

--Aun tengo algo de ahorros de cuando trabaje con los Newton… mañana voy a una entrevista en una librería cerca del campus para un trabajo medio tiempo.—dijo bajando la voz.

….

--Claro que si tengo para comer… papá deja de preocuparte… cualquier cosa te llamo.

….

--Sí…sí… adiós… saludos a Jake y a Billy—cerro el teléfono y se golpeo la frente con la pared varias veces murmurando cosas bajo su aliento.

Luego de unos minutos pasó a mi lado tomándose un vaso de leche, se aseguró que estuviera "dormido" y quito un mechón de mi frente antes de cerrar con cuidado su habitación.

"Buenas noches Bella" dije en mi mente mirando la puerta de su cuarto

Yo añoraba conocer más de esta criatura que parecía ser totalmente desprendida y desinteresada, así que haría una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer…mentir.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo la historia que reemplazara a las vueltas de la vida cuando la termine, actualizaré esta historia si tiene buena aceptación cada semana y media hasta que termine las vueltas y luego tomará el lugar de las vueltas los domingos.

Si piensan que debe irse a la papelera de reciclaje no más me avisan y uso otra de mis locas ideas.

Recuerden que esta historia es un drama, así que a los que no les gustan los dramas mejor no pierdan el tiempo leyendo. Obvio como todas mis historias 100% final feliz.

Déjenme saber que piensan..


	2. Mintiendo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia. Les comento esta historia tiene en los capitulos los puntos de vistas de los dos personajes (Edward y Bella) porque necesito que vean los dos lados de la moneda, los dialogos no se repiten mucho, solo una o dos lineas ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 2**

**MINTIENDO**

**EPOV  
**

Di varias vueltas en el incomodo sofá, así que decidí vagar un poco por el apartamento. Fui a la cocina y abrí la pequeña nevera, solo le quedaban tres huevos, medio cartón de leche, queso y pan. Incluso para una persona sola, era muy poca comida para unos cuantos días, entonces por qué le dijo a su padre que no necesitaba dinero?

Mañana espero poder conocer todo de Isabella Swan. Antes de regresar a mi improvisada cama, caminé hacia su habitación, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré con cuidado.

A esta niña le vendría bien un buen tirón de orejas, como deja la puerta sin seguro. Su lógica de que si fuera un asesino en sería la hubiese atacado en seguida no tenía sentido. Definitivamente si ella lograba entrar en mi vida, le daría unas buenas charlas de sentido común.

Su pequeña forma estaba recostada en una cama twin, supongo que su tamaño debe ser muy pequeño para caber en esa miniatura de cama y que sobre espacio. Se veía muy graciosa, tenía una pierna fuera de las sabanas y el resto del cuerpo cubierto. Realmente quería saber si era el ángel que parecía ser y mañana mandaría a averiguar sobre ella; con ese pensamiento me recosté en el incomodo sillón, sumergiéndome un sueño intranquilo como siempre.

Me desperté de mi sueño ligero por un canturreo. Me levanté sigilosamente y pude verla moviéndose en la cocina al ritmo de la canción que cantaba. No sonaba exactamente como un coro de ángeles, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro. Estaba vestida con unos jeans, una camiseta y convers, como cualquier adolescente.

So she said, "What's the problem baby?" (Entonces ella dice cual es el problema bebe)  
What's the problem I don't know (cual es el problema, no lo sé)  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time ( bueno, tal vez estoy enamorado, pienso en eso a cada momento)  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it (pienso en eso, no lo puedo evitar)

Removió los huevos de la sartén mientras movía sus caderas. No era tan exuberante como las mujeres a las que estoy acostumbrado a tratar. Pero tenía una belleza que parcia salir de su interior reflejándose sobre ella.

How much longer will it take to cure this (cuanto tiempo pasara para curar esto)  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (curarlo porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me (me hace querer girar y enfrentarme)  
But I don't know nothing about love. (Pero yo no sé nada del amor)

No puede evitarlo y me paré justo detrás de ella, era mucho más pequeña de lo que yo hubiera pensado si llegaba a mi pecho seria mucho decir, se veía frágil, no pude dejar de sonreír al verla y canté…por primera vez en años canté…

Come on, come on (vamos, vamos)  
Move a little closer (acércate un poco más)  
Come on, come on (vamos, vamos)  
I want to hear you whisper (quiero oírte susurrar)  
Come on, come on (vamos, vamos)  
Settle down inside my love (acomódate dentro de mi amor)

Ella se giró y me vio con una expresión de horror, sus mejillas se incendiaron y rompió el contacto visual conmigo.

--Buenos…buenos días Anthony, espero que hayas dormido bien, lamento haberte despertado, puedes sentarte ya casi está listo el desayuno.—me dijo rápidamente antes de girarse y sacar un plato de la despensa.

--No tenías que hacerme desayuno Bella, puedo comer cualquier cosa cuando llegue a mi apartamento—le respondí.

--No te preocupes tengo mucha comida en la nevera para una sola persona, seguro se echaría a perder si no la uso pronto—dijo sin mirarme, pero sus hombros se hundieron un poco al igual que su cabeza y aunque no hubiera hecho esos gestos físicos, después de haberle echado un vistazo a su nevera anoche, sabía que era una mentira.

Se giró y colocó frente a mí un plato, con huevos y jamón. Me entregó un vaso de leche. Ella se sentó frente a mí con un vaso que contenía tres dedos mientras el mío estaba rebosante.

--No vas a desayunar?—le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

--Ya desayune…--dijo tomando el vaso de leche y tomándose un trago. Sacudí mi cabeza, era imposible que yo me iba a comer toda su comida y ella se iría sin nada en el estomago que no fueran tres dedos de leche. Me levanté y saqué un plato de la despensa lo llevé a la mesa y partí mi desayuno por la mitad. Le quité el vaso de leche y serví la mitad del mío dentro del suyo.

--Come—le dije autoritariamente mientras colocaba el plato y el vaso frente a ella. Ella me miró y su rostro quedo en blanco—Se va a enfriar—le dije llevándome el tenedor a los labios con un poco de jamón. Ella asintió como una niña regañada y empezó a comer.

--De dónde eres originario…tienes un acento raro—soltó de pronto y se tapó la boca como si se le hubiera escapado eso.

--Nací en Chicago, pero he vivido casi toda mi vida en Londres—le dije, bueno al menos podía decirle esa verdad, no revelaba mucho de mí.

--Por qué regresaste a los Estados Unidos? Claro si quieres decirme—dijo comiendo, un poco de huevo le quedo en los labios y sacó su pequeña y rosada lengua para recogerlo. Me removí en mi asiento, teniendo una muy clara idea de lo que esa lengua podría hacer.

Concéntrate Cullen, no puedes darte el lujo de cometer errores. Me regañé a mí mismo.

--Mi jefe vino a vivir aquí por negocios, así que tuve que venir con él—le dije encogiéndome de hombros, era cierto Masen había tenido que seguirme hasta América.

--Tu familia se quedo allá, tan lejos?—susurró apenada como si pensara que había lastimado mis sentimientos. Era extraño no me ha preguntado en que trabajo, era como sí no le importara.

--Sí, mi familia quedo en Inglaterra—le dije con naturalidad—Cuántos años tienes Bella?

--Dieciocho—susurró y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en ese labio que yo quería succionar entre los míos.—y tú?—preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

--Veintisiete años—le respondí honestamente. Era mucho más joven de lo que pensé originalmente. Bueno al menos era mayor de edad, sí llegábamos a algo no sería un pedófilo.

--Terminaste?—me preguntó levantándose de la mesa y poniendo los platos en el lavadero. La cocina era tan pequeña que no tuvo que dar un solo paso para hacerlo. Asentí y ella tomó los platos y los coloco bajo el chorro de agua. –Te puedo dar un aventón hasta dónde vives o al menos acercarte—dijo terminando de limpiar los platos y poniéndolos a escurrir.

--Vivo algo retirado de la ciudad, puedes acercarme si quieres.—le dije, tendría que buscar la manera de llegar a mi casa, sin dinero, al menos mis llaves aun estaban en mi bolsillo.

La esperé en la sala mientras ella corría a buscar su mochila y su impermeable y tomaba sus llaves de un tazón en la entrada. Abrí la puerta de la casa para ella y la seguí hasta el pequeño elevador que nos llevaría a su auto. Dentro del pequeño espacio el aire parecía estar cargado de electricidad, tenía ganas de volver a rozar su delicada piel…pero me controle… demonios que soy ahora? Un adolescente? Ella se removía nerviosa mirando sus zapatillas moverse de un lado a otro.

Por suerte el ascensor se detuvo y salimos a un estacionamiento techado, en el que habían carros bastantes modestos, pero el que me llamó la atención fue una trampa de muerte de color rojo, era un pick up que muy bien podía haber sido manejado por mi abuelo cuando había sido nuevo, pero lo que me sacudió más era que parecía nos dirigíamos hacia ella.

--Ese es tu auto?—le pregunté casi con horror. Ella se giró y entrecerró sus ojos mostrándose "amenazadora", yo solo quería reír al ver su cara.

--Si, lo es—me dijo levantando su mentón para mirarme. Caminó fieramente y quitó el cerrojo con la llave, cuando puso su mano en la manija de la puerta esta no cedió. Ella con toda la gracia de la que era posible puso un pie en el vagón y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, toda la situación era muy cómica, la tome de la mano y la lleve a su lado del auto, la electricidad seguía pulsando y eso hizo que apretara mi agarre. Traté de abrir la puerta y no pude.

--Esa puerta no abre—murmuró muy bajo volviéndose roja. Eso fue demasiado para mi, mis carcajadas empezaron a llenar el estacionamiento—No te rías y ahora sube tu trasero a mi auto para podernos ir—me haló de la mano hasta el otro lado y se subió torpemente teniendo que saltar el freno de manos y la palanca de cambios para llegar al puesto del conductor. Yo aun no dejaba de reírme, cerré la puerta tras de mí.—Deja de reírte, me dijo empujándome por el hombro.—eso me causo mucha más risa, por dios tenia años que no me reía, se podría decir que desde hace casi diecisiete años, no soltaba una carcajada.

El estacionamiento se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor que me cortó la risa, miré de donde salía el ruido para darme cuenta que era del motor.

--Aun no te has quedado sorda?—hablé sobre el ruido del auto.

--Anthony Masen estas buscando que te deje en este mismo lugar. A demás ya no suena tan fuerte, Jake lo arregló antes de venir a Seattle.—me dijo defensiva.

--Es bueno saberlo que está arreglado…no quisiera saber como sonaría si siguiera descompuesto—le dije y volví a reír. Ella se unió a mis risas.

--Dónde te dejo?—me pregunto cuando ya teníamos unos minutos de viaje. No podía decirle que dejara en mis oficinas, no quería que ella supiera nada de mí , bueno podría caminar hasta mi apartamento total no estaba tan lejos del parque.

--Déjame cerca del parque—le dije y ella asintió.

--Vives cerca?—me preguntó.

--Se podría decir…—ella presionó sus labios como si pensara algo profundamente. Cuando se detuvo frente al parque tomó su mochila del suelo. Rebusco y sacó su cartera.

--Toma, no es mucho, pero al menos no tendrás que caminar, no tienes documentos y puedes meterte en problemas además no sabemos si los que te golpearon aun están por aquí—me dijo entregándome diez dólares. Esta niña cada vez me sorprendía más.

--Te los devuelvo esta tarde, te parece bien? Así te puedo invitar un café por toda tu ayuda—le dije ansioso por volver a verla.

--No tienes que molestarte en serio, seguro tienes que trabajar o algo más importante que hacer—me dijo avergonzada, como si pensara que me sentía obligado a pedirle una cita.

--No me voy a quedar con tu dinero y no tengo nada que hacer en la noche. A demás quiero volverte a ver—le dije la ultima parte suavemente—sus ojos se abrieron mucho, su respiración se volvió superficial cuando mi mano sin permiso llego a su rostro y acarició su mejilla.—Hasta la tarde Bella, cuídate por favor—besé su mejilla y me bajé del auto.

Caminé unos pasos, ella tenía su mano sobre la mejilla que yo acaba de besar. Sacudió su cabeza como aclarando un pensamiento antes de seguir su camino. Yo toque mis labios, nunca antes me había atrevido a besar a alguien en la mejilla a quien prácticamente no conociera.

Tomé el primer taxi que se detuvo y le pedí que me llevara a mi apartamento. Tuve que decirle que me esperara ya que los diez dólares no eran suficientes. El portero de mi edificio amablemente me prestó la cantidad necesaria, después de preguntarme que me había pasado. Llegué al ascensor y digité el código de mi apartamento. Me di un baño rápido y me miré al espejo, mi ceja y mi labio no estaban tan mal, por suerte ya no me dolían, debía reconocer que el analgésico que me dio es bueno, solo tenía un moretón en mis costillas, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Me vestí y tomé mi maletín para dirigirme a mi oficina.

Fuera del edificio me esperaba mi auto.

--Masen—dije asintiendo con la cabeza, entrando al auto. En cuanto arrancó tomé el teléfono del auto y llame a mi investigador privado.

--Demitri…necesito que me consigas si es posible para hoy antes de las cinco de la tarde todo lo que puedas de Isabella Swan, nació en Forks es hija del jefe de policía de ese lugar, tengo entendido que se llama Charlie.—le dije Demitri era el mejor investigador que se podía conseguir, se podría decir que tenía un don natural para el rastreo.

--La hija de un jefe de policía? Seguro será pan comido, le envió un correo cifrado en cuanto tenga la información.

--Gracias—fue todo lo que dije antes de cerrar el teléfono y volver a mirar por la ventana.

**BPOV**

Llegué a la universidad por costumbre, aun podía sentir en mi mejilla el lugar donde Anthony me había besado, todavía ardía como si me hubiera quemado.

--Por qué tienes esa cara? Oh por dios conociste a alguien?—me chilló Alice al oído.

--No claro que no…es decir sí… pero no es lo que tú piensas—me dije avergonzada.

--Oh vamos Bella cuéntaselo todo a Alice—empezó a brincar a mi alrededor.

--Tomaste café no es cierto?—la miré reprobatoriamente, ella me sacó la lengua.

--No cambies el tema—me obligó a sentarme en una de las bancas.

--Ayer, cuando estaba caminando con Garrett, vimos a un hombre que estaban asaltando, lo golpearon y lo llevé a mi casa para curarlo, como llovió lo deje pasar la noche en mi sofá y eso fue todo lo que paso—le dije empezando a sacar mis libros para la primera clase.

--Dame detalles, Bella!!!—me dijo amenazante.

--Que quieres que te diga Alice? Se llama Anthony Masen, tiene 27 años y es un dios griego…--me llevé las manos a la boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

--Lo volverás a ver no es cierto? Dime que lo volverás a ver!!!—su chillido hizo que varios de nuestros compañeros se voltearan a vernos.

--Sí, Alice lo veré hoy en la tarde, pero no es por lo que tú crees, solo quiere invitarme un café de manera de agradecimiento, ahora deja el escándalo!—le siseé.

--Ese será el hombre de tu vida, el padre de tus hijos, marca mis palabras, Bella!—dijo en secreto. Yo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a prestar atención a la clase.

Suspiré frustrada a mitad de clase…todo lo que había logrado escribir era "Anthony" en todas y cada una de las esquinas de mi cuaderno. Debo de estarme volviendo loca, acabo de conocer a ese hombre y no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Las clases terminaron y me dirigí a la librería donde me entrevistaría la señora Copbottom, por suerte la señora era muy amable, la paga no era mucha pero al menos me servía para ayudarme con los gastos, ya solo me quedaban cien dólares de todo lo que ahorre cuando trabajé con los Newton, bueno noventa si resto los diez que le di a Anthony…

Regresé a mi apartamento dejé mi mochila y me dispuse a caminar al supermercado que había a unas dos cuadras. Después de hacer unas compras ligeras en donde me gaste veinte dólares, me dirigí a mi apartamento pensando si en realidad lo volvería a ver…seguramente que no… lo más seguro que solo me dijo eso de cortesía.

Solté un suspiro mientras seguía mirando mis pies para no tropezarme con el aire.

--Si solo miras el suelo, te puedes estrellar con alguien—dijo la musical voz que reconocí como sí la hubiera escuchado toda la vida. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme a Anthony recostado contra la entrada de mi edificio. Pude sentir que mi sonrisa se hacía enorme.

--Hola!-- Fue todo lo que logre chillar.

**EPOV**

Había pasado mi mañana entre reuniones y presupuestos, lo primero que había hecho era pedirle a mi nueva secretaria Zafrina que reportara robadas mis tarjetas y cancelara mi celular. Con las tarjetas no podían hacer nada ya que les tenía un numero pin especial y si no lo sabían no podían usarlas. Pero cada vez que tenía un segundo libre mi mente se iba a vagar descansando en esos hermosos ojos chocolates…mejor dicho en la dueña de ellos.

Mi teléfono sonó a eso de las dos de la tarde.

--Cullen—respondí sin mirar el id.

--Le tengo lista la información que me pidió, espero que esta chica no haya hecho nada para ganarse su enemistad…--me dijo algo incomodo--es prácticamente un ángel caído del cielo. Fue voluntaria en el hospital de su pueblo los tres últimos años de su escuela secundaria, sus notas eran unas de las mejores y por lo visto nunca le dio ningún tipo de dolores de cabeza a su padre. Trabajo cuatro veces a la semana en un almacén de deportes y ahora está cursando el primer semestre de literatura en la universidad de Washington. Tengo todos sus datos personales, se los envié hace unos minutos a su computadora y junto con los de su padre, mañana conseguiré los de su madre y padrastro.—me dijo Demitri.

--Te fue muy sencillo conseguir la información.—añadí un tanto asombrado.

--La chica tiene el perfil más limpio que me ha mandado a conseguir, al parecer no tiene ningún esqueleto en su armario.—murmuró casi con asombro.

--Algún interés amoroso en los últimos años?—pregunté "desinteresadamente".

--Ninguno, salía con unos amigos pero todos tenían parejas menos ella—dijo y pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz. Esa información me había alegrado…no tendría que luchar contra ningún fantasma.

--Envíame cualquier información adicional que consigas—le dije antes de colgar.

Abrí mi correo personal e introduje la clave. Lo primero que salió fue una foto de ella, inconscientemente acaricié su perfil con mi dedo…"Isabella" murmuré. Su cumpleaños había sido hace cuatro días, había un registro con sus notas, reportes de felicitaciones y recomendaciones del hospital de Forks, así como de su secundaria.

--Zafrina…--dije presionando el intercom.—dile a Jane que vaya a Wal-mart, y que consiga ropa y zapatos de mi talla. También quiero un auto barato… un volvo…plateado... Que lo entreguen en mi edificio y lo estacionen junto al maserati grancabrio.

Me giré en mi asiento encarando la vista de la cuidad…solo pude pensar una sola cosa…

--Quiero a Isabella Swan para mí y la voy a conseguir…

A las cinco y treinta de la tarde me paré fuera de su edificio dándole gracias a la tecnología GPS, debía reconocer que el volvo era un buen auto, no como los que estoy acostumbrado a manejar, pero no me podía quejar. Toqué el número de su apartamento pero no obtuve respuesta. Me giré y la vi caminar mirando al suelo como si contara sus pasos. No pude evitar molestarla.

--Si solo miras el suelo, te puedes estrellar con alguien—le dije tomándole el pelo. Levantó su cabeza como un resorte y sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos, una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

--Hola!—dijo con una voz alta, mordiendo sus labios. Yo gruñí internamente queriendo capturar sus labios.

--Déjame ayudarte—le dije tomando rápidamente el paquete de víveres que traía en sus manos.

Subimos a su apartamento sin decir una sola palabra. La seguí hasta la cocina. Deje la bolsa en la mesa y empecé a sacar lo que contenía. Un cartón de leche, doce huevos, queso, jamón, lechuga, tomate, cereales. Eso era todo? Tendría que asegurarme que ella se empezara a alimentar mejor.

--Yo los guardo no te preocupes, voy a hacer unos emparedados quieres uno?—me dijo, poniéndose los mechones sueltos de cabello tras sus pequeñas orejas.

--Te invito a cenar—solté de repente. Ella lo pensó unos minutos.

--Está bien, pero yo elijo el lugar—dijo tomando los ingredientes para un emparedado. Claro seguro como todas las mujeres querría ir a un lugar caro… No Cullen, recuerda mente abierta primero veamos como sigue la noche.

--Por qué estás haciendo un emparedado?—le pregunte curioso, no le acababa de decir que íbamos a cenar.

--Oh esto es para Garrett—me dijo como si eso me explicara algo.

--Entonces tenemos que esperar al tal Garrett, para poder salir?—voy a matar a Demitri con mis propias manos, él me dijo que ella no estaba involucrada con nadie.

--No, tenemos que llevarle esto al parque y luego podemos salir—me dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño.— Vámonos, no podemos llegar tarde, si no Garrett pensara que me asesinaste mientras dormía—tomó el paquete vacio en que venían los víveres y metió el emparedado, me dio la espalda y rápidamente metió las cosas en la nevera, se agacho y sacó una botella de agua que guardo en el paquete del emparedado.—Te vas a quedar parado todo el tiempo en la cocina o vamos a salir?—sonrió sacudiendo su cabello.

Yo aun estaba molesto por el hecho de tener que competir con su "amigo" o lo que sea que fuera ese Garrett, la seguí hasta el elevador, pero cuando ella fue a tocar el botón del nivel de estacionamiento donde guardaba la trampa mortal a la que llamaba auto, tome su mano sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo de esta mañana y marqué el nivel que daba a la calle. Ella miró hacia arriba para verme con curiosidad.

--Vamos en mi auto—le dije y ella asintió. Su mano se sentía tan bien en la mía que no la solté desde que la sostuve en cuanto entramos al elevador. Su mano era pequeña y delicada como todo en ella, parecía que había sido hecha para encajar a la mía.

La lleve a mi auto y la ayude a subir, su rostro esta sonrojado. Cuando tuve que soltar su mano, enseguida extrañe su calor. Di la vuelta lo más pronto posible para estar nuevamente junto a ella.

--Es muy bonito tu auto—me dijo cuando me senté y encendí el auto.

--Era de mi jefe…a él le gustan este tipo de juguetes, ya no lo quería, así que me lo cedió—le dije encendiendo la radio.

--Claro de Luna! No pensé que te gustara este tipo de música—me dijo y luego abrió mucho los ojos—te juro que eso no lo pensé decir en voz alta…--murmuró avergonzada.

--Que tipo de música pensaste que me gustaba? Y por lo visto también tienes buen gusto si has podido reconocer la melodía con solo unos pocos acordes.—la miré de reojo.

--Mi madre escuchaba mucha música clásica cuando yo vivía con ella…era su manera de calmarse, yo solo escucho mis favoritas—sonrió cerrando los ojos transportándose a un mundo de paz donde yo quisiera poder acompañarla.

Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio escuchando la melodía hasta que me estacioné en el parque. Apagué el auto y salí presuroso para abrirle la puerta. Pude ver que no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como una dama cuando me miró sorprendida, pero tendría que empezar a hacerlo.

--Gracias—murmuró sonrojándose, yo aproveche y le tomé nuevamente la mano, así el tal Garrett, sabría que no estaba sola.

Empezamos a caminar tranquilamente mientras ella me conversaba de su día en la universidad.

--Entonces conseguiste el empleo?—le pregunté.

--Sí, la señora Copbottom me contrató, es medio tiempo, pero al menos me ayuda a pagar mis gastos—dijo sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

--Eso es muy bueno—le dije, pero la sentí tensarse.

--Oh rayos, no dos días seguidos—murmuró antes de ponerse a correr, me quede pasmado cuando la vi correr hacia tres hombres que estaban empujando a un vagabundo. Empecé a correr tras ella cuando la vi trastabillar para estabilizarse hasta llegar a ellos.

--Déjenlo tranquilo, no les ha hecho nada!—les grito mientras sacaba un espray de pimienta de su bolso y los amenazaba mientras ayudaba a levantar al vagabundo que enseguida la colocó tras él protegiéndola. Uno de los tipos se acercó a ella, rodeando al vagabundo, pero yo no iba a permitir eso.

--Vamos cariño, baja eso y no te metas, este asunto es entre el viejo y nosotros, pero puedes dar un paseo con nosotros si quieres—se acercó el hijo de perra y le dijo a una corta distancia.

--Creo que sería mejor que se alejaran de la señorita—les dije sacando la Glock que cargaba en el cinto de mi pantalón. No podía salir con mi guardaespaldas pero tampoco iba a salir desprotegido después de lo sucedido ayer.

--Tranquilo, amigo. Solo estábamos jugando—dijo uno y empezaron a retirarse.

Isabella me iba a escuchar…no puede andar salvando a todos los que tienen problemas arriesgándose ella de paso.

--Bella que te he dicho!—la reprendió el vagabundo mientras ella se agachaba y tomaba un sucia maleta de un charco de agua con premura.—Oh no…--murmuró el hombre derrotado cuando vio la maleta mojada. Yo no estaba entendiendo nada de todo esto…de donde la conocía?

--No te preocupes Garrett—dijo abriendo la maleta y sacando algo que parecía una foto. Así que este es Garrett?—Mary está bien, no se mojó—le dijo entregándole la foto.

--Gracias Bella…--dijo con emoción abrazando la foto contra su pecho. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y se recompuso—Pero de todos modos fue muy imprudente de tu parte hacer eso. Sí no hubiera llegado este hombre…Oye eres el de ayer!—dijo cuando me miro.

--Estoy de acuerdo con Garrett, Bella fue muy imprudente de tu parte ponerte en peligro de esa manera. Y sí soy el de ayer… como lo sabe?—le dije extendiéndole mi mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantar.

--Bella y yo hacemos ejercicio todos los días a esta hora—dijo y empezó a reír.

Caminamos hacia una banca y nos sentamos los tres.

--Te traje algo Garrett!—dijo Bella y se puso a rebuscar en su maleta.

--Cuantas veces te he dicho q—empezó a decir él, pero ella lo cortó.

--Qué no es mi deber alimentarte…si la sé. Pero Anthony y yo comimos emparedados y sobraba uno…--murmuró la última parte y yo levanté una ceja. Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes para que la apoyara.

Así que mentía para alimentar a todos… esta pequeña era algo singular.

--Gracias…--le dijo tomando el paquete que le entregaba.—Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños corazoncito—le dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza de manera paternal.

Yo estaba viendo todo el escenario como si fuera una película…esta mujer no podía ser real…

--No…--empezó ella, pero ahora fue él quien la cortó.

--No tenía que hacerlo, ya sé que no te gustan los regalos.—se levantó y saco de su cazadora una barra de chocolate que le entregó, volvió a sentarse y empezó a comer su emparedado.—En serio Bella, deberías abrir un restaurante, cocinas como los dioses.—murmuró devorándolo y tomando un sorbo de la botella de agua.

--Cuando me gradué lo abriré y tú serás mi asesor financiero, así tendremos montones de dinero y encontraremos a Mary—le dijo tomando su mano libre.

Ambos miraron el horizonte como si estuvieran perdidos en su mundo personal, no quería romper la burbuja, pero necesitaba saber.

--Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron?—dije un poco avergonzado por mi curiosidad.

--Pues veras esta pequeña busca problemas—empezó a decir y Bella rodó los ojos, dándole un codazo—Oye es cierto—se quejó riendo y yo me uní a sus risas ganándome una mirada "terrorífica" de parte de ella.—Como decía esta pequeñita se acababa de mudar aquí y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de caminar para conocer los alrededores, se perdió y un tipo empezó a seguirla, por suerte llegó al callejón donde yo estaba durmiendo y tuve que hacerme cargo del lio para poder seguir descansando, desde ese día no me la he podido quitar de encima, pero tengo el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres—empezó a carcajearse.

--Oh cállate!, tú me quieres, acéptalo—le dijo metiéndole un trozo de chocolate en la boca haciendo que Garrett se ahogara y ella se puso a reír, ofreciéndome un trozo del chocolate.

--Nunca he negado eso corazoncito—dijo abrazándola.—Y tu eres?—se giró hacia mí.

--Anthony Masen… el de ayer—dije bromeando, mientras mordía el chocolate que me había dado. Cualquiera que me conociera no podría creer que yo, Edward Cullen uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo estaba sentado en una banca de parque compartiendo una barra de chocolate con un vagabundo y una adolescente. Sí alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace un mes atrás lo hubiera mandado a evaluación psicológica, diablos me lo hubieran dicho ayer en la mañana y hubiera hecho lo mismo.

--Y por qué cargas un arma?—me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--No seas impertinente Garrett, eso no es asunto nuestro—lo regañó Bella.

--Soy guardaespaldas—les dije mirando a un grupo de personas que corría frente a nosotros.

--Y no se supone que debes estarle guardando la espalda a tu jefe?—Volvió a preguntar, quejándose cuando recibió otro codazo de Bella.

--Somos varios, además le debo una invitación a salir a esta hermosa y temeraria dama—le dije.

--Cuantos años tienes? Sabes que ella solo cumplió dieciocho hace cuatro días no?—empezó a decir, le iba a responder, cuando Bella se levantó.

--Nos vamos, pórtate bien Garrett y extráñame. –le dijo besando el tope de su cabeza.

--Seguro, niña… cuídate… y cuídala—dijo lo ultimo mirándome fijamente.

--Parece que va a llover, abrígate bien—le dijo preocupada, él asintió mirando el cielo y poniéndose la maleta en el hombro antes de guardar la foto en su camisa dentro de su cazadora.

Tomé nuevamente su mano en cuento tuve oportunidad alegrándome de su calor.

--Mañana a la misma hora!—gritó a nuestras espaldas. Bella levantó su mano libre en señal de que lo escucho.

Me has dado mucho que pensar Isabella Swan… pensé mirándola sonreír. Pero eso lo haría cuando estuviera solo.

--Ahora a donde vamos a cenar?—le pregunté.

* * *

Si…. Vendida ya lo sé…. Pero ustedes tienen la culpa. No podía hacerlos esperar semana y media por este capi, así que aquí esta.

Ahora díganme que piensan de "Anthony Masen" el guardaespaldas XD

la cancion es un fragmento de Accidentally in love de los Counting crows


	3. Sorprendiendo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, si consigues algo que te suene familiar también es de ella XD

La verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia y por sus fenomenales reviews.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**SORPRENDIENDO**

**EPOV**

_--¿Ahora a donde vamos a cenar?—le pregunté._

--No está muy lejos y es el mejor lugar todo Seattle ya verás, Charlie me llevó cuando me ayudó a mudarme—parloteó emocionada…el mejor lugar de todo Seattle, ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Apreté mi mandíbula. Total le debía una cena, una vez terminado no la volvería a ver más, solo le importaba el dinero como a todas.

--Muéstrame el camino—le dije tenso abriéndole la puerta del auto. Lo más seguro querría ir a Fandango, era uno de los lugares de moda del momento. Respiré profundamente y entre al auto.

--Toma el camino hacia mi edificio está a unas dos cuadras—me dijo mirando por la ventana relajándose con la música, estábamos escuchando Für Elise de Beethoven. Cerca de su edificio no había restaurantes que yo supiera, toqué mi GPS para ver la dirección de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle y no encontré ninguno que estuviera en esa dirección.

--¿Estamos cerca?—le pregunté intrigado.

--Sip… ya llegamos—me señaló por el parabrisas una cafetería que no parecía ser de lo "mejor" de Seattle.

--¿Allí es donde vamos a cenar?—le pregunté desconcertado—¿no íbamos a ir al mejor restaurante de todo Seattle?—estacioné el auto pero no hice intento de bajarnos.

--Sip! Ese es el mejor, espera a probar sus hamburguesas.—me dijo abriendo la puerta del auto. Yo me apresuré a salir y la encontré justo enfrente. Volví a mirar dudosamente el lugar y tomé su mano.

Bella me mostró una sonrisa radiante y yo se la devolví. El lugar no estaba tan mal como pensé al inicio, estaba un poco concurrido. No tuvimos que esperar a que una anfitriona nos recibiera e indicara donde sentarnos. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta Bella me haló a la primera mesa disponible que vio.

Tomó el menú que estaba en la mesa, bueno si a eso se le llama menú parecía una hoja de papel plastificado. Yo la imité…si iba a tener una relación con ella para ver a donde llegábamos tendría que aprender a esconder mi sorpresa por este tipo de cosas.

--Toma…--le dije entregándole diez dólares que habían en mi bolsillo.

--No tenías que devolvérmelos—murmuró y sacudí mi cabeza.

--Cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso. No es así como dicen?—ella asintió y los guardó en su bolsillo.

--Que me sugieres—le pregunté quitando la mirada del menú, no podía creerlo, haberla llevado al McDonald hubiera costado más que los platos que estaban aquí.

--Charlie, pidió el bistec con papas, me dijo que era tan bueno como el de la cafetería de Forks, yo pedí una hamburguesa y estaba deliciosa—me dijo relamiéndose los labios haciendo que quedara hipnotizado por esos delicados labios.—Anthony?—me llamó suavemente moviendo su mano frente a mi cara.

--¡Oh! sí bistec con papas—le dije apenado de haberme quedado mirándola más de lo que la buena costumbre exige.

--Hola soy Nancy, que les puedo ofrecer?—preguntó una señora como de unos cincuenta años de rostro amable.

--Yo quisiera el bistec con papas y la señorita quiere una hamburguesa. Algo más Bella?—le pregunté.

--Una coca cola, por favor—pidió ella.

--Dos…--le dije a la mesera que se retiró en cuanto tuvo nuestro pedido.—Vienes mucho aquí?—traté de empezar conversación.

--No, la primera y única que vez que vine, fue con Charlie y Jake , el día que me mude, prefiero comer en casa. Tu comes mucho afuera, me imagino por tu trabajo, siempre tienes que estar cerca de tu jefe—sus deducciones no estaban tan fuera de lugar, en realidad comía mucho afuera, siempre estaba invitado a grandes bailes o cenas de negocios.

--Es correcto, por mi trabajo como mucho fuera de casa.—le dije y ella sonrió. Me gustaba que ella no fuera de esas personas que tienen que saberlo todo y hacen todo tipo de preguntas indiscretas.—¿Por qué le mientes a Garrett?—pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

Un cálido rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, no me pude contener y acaricié sus mejillas.

--Lamento interrumpir, aquí esta su orden—dijo la señora de manera risueña poniendo nuestros platos en la mesa.

--Gracias—murmuró Bella, mirando fijamente el sobre de la mesa, sus mejillas ahora carmesí.

--Bien ahora, me dirás la respuesta a mi pregunta?—la mire fijamente, encogió sus hombros y suspiró.

--Garrett, es un hombre algo especial…no le gusta que hagan cosas por él…pero él es el único amigo además de Alice que tengo en esta ciudad. Así que siempre tengo que darle una excusa para que acepte lo que le llevo, lo que más le gusta son los emparedados—me dijo jugando con una papa frita antes de metérsela en la boca.

--Por lo visto tienen planes para el futuro… Si no es mucha impertinencia de mi parte…sabes porque quedo viviendo en las calles?—me llevé a los labios un pedazo de carne, debo reconocer que estaba muy buena.

--Mmm…él era asesor financiero en Wall Street, pero una inversión le salió mal…y perdió su trabajo, su esposa Kate lo abandono poco tiempo después llevándose a su hija Mary sin decirle a donde, allí perdió las ganas de vivir y se convirtió en mochilero hasta que se quedo sin dinero y empezó a vivir en las calles. La última vez que vio a su hija tenía tres años—se sorbió la nariz.

--Estas llorando?—le pregunté preocupado, levantándome para sentarme a su lado.

--No…--mordió su hamburguesa sin mirarme, yo sonreí y cambie mi comida para que estuviera frente a mí. Comimos en un cómodo silencio, ocasionalmente le sonreía y ella me miraba casi en blanco antes de volver su atención a su comida.

--Quieres postre?—le pregunté cuando terminó su hamburguesa. Ella mordió su labio. Yo gruñí—No te muerdas el labio—le dije y ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero asintió.

--Hacen un pastel de frambuesas muy bueno… podemos compartirlo…ya has gastado suficiente—murmuro avergonzada. Yo la miré fijamente—¿Por qué me miras así?

--No eres como nadie que haya conocido jamás—le respondí con la verdad, todas las mujeres con las que salí anteriormente siempre querían lo mejor, sin importar cuánto costaba sabiendo que yo podía pagarlo y aquí estaba esta pequeñita contando cada centavo que gastaba en ella preocupada de que fuera mucho.

Bella no me respondió, yo pedí el postre junto con dos cucharas. Debía reconocer que el pastel estaba realmente bueno.

--Te dije que te gustaría—dijo metiéndose otra cucharada y cerrando los ojos manteniendo la cuchara sujeta por sus labios.

Por dios Cullen, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, no un adolescente hormonal! Pensé cuando la simple vista de ese hecho hizo que mis pantalones se apretaran un poco.

--Definitivamente me gusta—murmuré. ¡Oh Isabella no sabes lo que me gusta!…

La cena me costó unos quince dólares, yo solo podía sacudir mi cabeza, quince dólares no cuestan siquiera las medias que uso regularmente. La noche se estaba acabando pero no quería dejarla…

--Isabella… sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte y que apenas nos conocemos desde hace dos días…pero quisiera decirte que me gustas mucho…--Ella me miró y luego giró su cabeza.

--¿Quién?—miró de un lado a otro.

--Tú, quien más sino tú, pequeña…--le sonreí.

--Y la cámara escondida dónde está?—me miró escéptica. La ayudé a subir al auto y entré rápidamente.

--Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo creer que me puedas gustar?—me giré para ver su rostro sin arrancar el auto.

--A parte de lo obvio?—me preguntó y algo en esa oración me molesto.

--¿A qué te refieres con lo obvio?—ladeé mi cabeza para mirar en sus ojos.

--Bueno mírame—estaba mirando, todo lo que hacía era mirarla. No entendía a que se refería.

--Soy absolutamente ordinaria, si no cuentas con toda mi mala suerte. –La miré atontado—y mírate a ti—movió su mano, como si lo que me dijera fuera demasiado obvio. No podía creer que ella pensara que era ordinaria, ella era la criatura más delicada, hermosa y amable que he conocido en mi vida.

--No te vez claramente a ti misma—le dije en tono de reprobación. Ella bufó…ella me bufó? Nunca antes, nadie se había atrevido a bufarme cuando le decía algo. Me solté a reír, dios me he reído más en este día de lo que lo he hecho en años. Revolví su cabello con mi mano como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y arranqué el auto.—Eres muy graciosa.

--Me alegra divertirte—murmuró.

--Entonces me vas a dejar volverte a ver? Dime a qué hora estas libre mañana, claro si no tienes tareas, podemos salir a comer un helado, que te parece?—¿Cuántos años tienes Cullen? ¿Catorce?, ¿un helado?

--Está bien, pero yo invito. Es lo menos que puedo hacer tu pagaste la cena de hoy—me dijo.

--Nada de eso señorita, mi madre se moriría de vergüenza si supiera que deje que una dama me pagara algo después de haber sido yo quien la invitó a salir. ¿Qué tal si pasado mañana, vemos unas películas en tu apartamento y me invitas el pop corn?—Buena movida, si conseguía un sí habría amarrado dos citas. No por nada soy bueno en los negocios.

--Supongo que está bien, pero invito el pop corn y las sodas—me dijo tajante.

--Yo llevaré las películas, alguna en particular?—le pregunté algo deprimido por haber llegado a su edificio.

--Cualquiera que no sea de terror—dijo temblando levemente.

--Yo te protegeré no tienes nada que temer—me burlé un poco.

--Fanfarrón—murmuró bajo su aliento y yo volví a reír.—Es cierto solo porque eres guardaespaldas crees que no tienes nada que temer, además como sabes que tu jefe no te va a necesitar en esos días? No deberías preguntarle antes?

--Tenemos un horario establecido, da la casualidad que estoy libre en las noches—le mentí.

--A bueno… ya llegamos a mi edificio—señaló.

--Te acompaño—la ayude a bajar y caminamos en silencio hasta su puerta.

--Aquí es…gracias por la cena Anthony…me divertí mucho—dijo mirando al suelo.

--Nos vemos mañana pequeña, a la misma hora de hoy—tomé su barbilla y la levanté para darle un beso en la mejilla.

--Bue-buenas noches…que duermas bien y gracias—dijo sonrojada.

--Gracias a ti pequeña… dulces sueños—me incliné para besar el tope de su cabeza, su aroma era tan atrayente las fresas nunca fueron tan apetitosas como ahora. Entró a su apartamento y regresé a mi auto.

La noche salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Isabella Swan cada vez me sorprende más. Llegué a mi apartamento y que quité las ropas que había mandado a comprar, creo que le pediré a Jane que me compre unos Levi's creo que son de mejor marca que estos que tenia puesto, la verdad estos jeans no son nada cómodos.

Me fui a dormir tranquilo con solo una cosa ocupando mis pensamientos…Isabella Swan.

**BPOV**

Aun no podía creer que me había besado dos veces…bueno en la mejilla y en la cabeza, pero me había besado. Anthony Masen, me estaba volviendo loca, era…no sé…era algo como yo nunca antes había sentido…tan…misterioso.

Me lancé a mi cama y me puse una almohada en la cara, mañana lo volvería a ver.

--Dime, cómo te fue? Lo viste? Qué te dijo? Qué hicieron? Van a salir de nuevo? Se besaron? Se te declaró? Bella cuéntame!!—me parloteó Alice mientras caminamos a nuestra primera clase.

--Alice, cálmate…me fue bien. Lo vi. Hablamos de muchas cosas. Hoy iremos a comer un helado y por supuesto que no nos besamos—le respondí todas sus preguntas sentándome en la silla.

--Pero que no se hayan besado ayer, no significa que no se besen hoy.—dijo presumidamente. No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

--Alice, él es nueve años mayor que yo, además es guardaespaldas, sabes la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que debe conocer por su trabajo—le dije soltando un suspiro.

--Vamos Bella, no te menosprecies. Eres muy hermosa y con la ayuda de Alice lo serás mucho más.—me dijo aplaudiendo.

--Alice, solo vamos a comer un helado—le dije y ella abrió muchos los ojos.

--Un helado? ¿Qué están aun en la secundaria?—murmuró y por suerte el profesor entró.

--Me parece muy lindo, nadie me ha invitado a comer un helado antes—le susurré.

--Entonces este Anthony, es todo un misterio…¡qué emoción!—suspiró soñadoramente.

--Si… Anthony es tan críptico—suspiré igual.

Cumplí con mis horas de trabajo, casi de manera robótica, la verdad mi mente se la pasaba regresando a ese hombre de cabello cobrizo y facciones esculpidas. Debía tener unos muy buenos genes, casi no se le notó la cortada del labio y la ceja.

Llegué a casa e hice algo que nunca antes había hecho, empecé a buscar el atuendo perfecto.

--Diablos, porque todo lo que tengo es como para vivir en Forks!—me quejé, dándome por vencida, así que tomé unos jeans y una camisa azul. Me vestí lo más rápido posible pero cuando me estaba terminando de poner los pantalones tocaron la puerta.

--Mierda!—murmuré mirando mis pantalones a media pierna—VOY!—dije corriendo hacia la puerta aun subiéndome los pantalones, cosa que me hizo tropezar, solté un gritito y pude detener mi caída metiendo las manos.

--Bella, estas bien?—dios que vergüenza me escuchó…el hombre más guapo que he visto y escuchó cuando caí de pecho en el suelo.

--SÍ, sí. Ya voy—le dije levantándome rápidamente y me terminé de poner los pantalones.

Tomé una amplia respiración y abrí la puerta.

**EPOV**

--Sr. Cullen, llamarón para confirmar la cena de la corporación Eclipse mañana en la noche—me dijo Zafrina.

--Cancela todos mis compromisos nocturnos por este mes, Zafrina. No asistiré a ninguna gala, función o cena—le respondí sin apartar mi mirada del ordenador.

Demetri, me había enviado la información de la madre y el padrastro de Isabella. La mujer era un caos a la hora de pagar las cuentas, muchas veces se le vencían los pagos y terminaba pagando recargos. Su padrastro estaba bien…supongo.

--No va a asistir a ningún evento, Señor?—preguntó desconcertada.

--Dije que las cancelaras. No me gusta repetir las cosas, Zafrina—le respondí.

--Sí, señor—murmuró antes de salir de la oficina.

Minimicé todas las ventanas de la pantalla, para mirar su foto que tenía como protector de pantalla.

--¿Qué me estás haciendo, Isabella?—susurré acariciando su rostro.

Primero pensé que solo quería meterme en sus pantalones, pero ahora sé que es mucho más. Tengo que descubrir exactamente qué es eso más…

Terminé mi día de trabajo y fui a mi casa a cambiarme de ropas, tomé mi pistola, la puse en el cinto de mi pantalón y la oculté con mi chaqueta.

--Señor, aquí está el emparedado que me mando a buscar—me dijo Masen.

--Gracias, puedes tomarte la noche libre—le dije dirigiéndome al estacionamiento.

Llegué ansioso al apartamento de Bella y toqué su puerta.

--VOY!—la escuche gritar, sonreí. Luego la escuche soltar un grito seguido de un golpe.

--Bella, estas bien?—la llamé preocupado. Me respondió que estaba bien y luego de unos segundos.

--¿Qué hay?—me saludó agitada. La miré de arriba abajo y sonreí.

--Estas lista?—le pregunté bromeándola.

--Sí… solo le hago un emparedado a Garrett y nos vamos—me dijo invitándome a pasar.

--Ya tengo eso cubierto—le mostré el paquete en mi mano.

--Ok… vámonos, me dijo saliendo al pasillo y yo solté a reírme. Esta pequeñita me hacía reír.

--No te falta algo?—me recosté contra la puerta. Volviéndola a mirar. Bella siguió mi mirada y se puso roja al notar que estaba descalza.

--Sabelotodo… no te atrevas a reírte—me dijo "fieramente" antes de correr hacia su cuarto. Yo no pude evitar reírme, me causaba mucha gracia toda su actitud de gatito enojado.—Te estoy escuchando!—dijo desde su cuarto. Mis risas se volvieron mucho más altas.

Regresó y me picó en el pecho con un dedo haciéndome retroceder hasta que salimos del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

--No te enojes, pequeña—le besé el tope de su cabeza…me encantaba como olía. Me separé de ella y la vi sonriendo sonrojada—vamos a comer un helado, pero antes pasaremos a ver a Garrett.

Nos subimos en el Volvo, para dirigirnos al parque. Cuando me estacioné y la ayude a bajar, la volví a tomar de la mano como ayer.

--Bella, de casualidad sabes el apellido de Garrett—pregunte desinteresadamente, me había estado rondando una idea y quería ver si podía ponerla en práctica.

--Brown, su nombre completo es Garrett Brown.—me respondió distraída y yo sonreí dándole forma a mi plan.

Luego de conversar un rato con Garrett, nos dirigimos a una heladería cercana. Bella pidió un cono azucarado de vainilla y chocolate. Yo me fui por la fresa.

--Bella, no has pensado en conseguirte un compañero de cuarto? Te ayudaría a pagar la renta y los demás gastos—dije indiferentemente mientras caminábamos por la parte del parque donde estaban los juegos infantiles.

--Lo he pensado, pero Alice ya tiene compañera de habitación y aun tengo poco más de dos meses para preocuparme por la renta. Así que aun no me he puesto a darle vueltas al asunto, pero supongo que más adelante me ocuparé de eso.—lamió su helado haciéndome temblar…diablos esta mujer seria mi perdición.

Yo sabía que no podía vivir con ella, si quería mantener mi mentira, pero también sabía que ella no me aceptaría un centavo.

--Bueno yo por lo general vivo con mi jefe y los otros guardaespaldas, pero quisiera tener un lugar en donde quedarme cuando no esté de servicio—le volví a mentir.—No te molestaría mucho, porque casi no estaría—bueno eso sí era verdad.

--No, lo sé…. No me parece justo que pagues por un lugar donde no vas a vivir—dijo y su helado se le derramó un poco sobre el escote de su camisa, perdiéndose en el valle de sus senos. Nunca antes había dado tantas gracias a mi altura que me permitía una buena visión de eso aunque la camisa era más recatada de lo que hubiera pensado.—Diablos!—se quejó haciendo que más helado le cayera encima y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

--¿Problemas alimenticios?—me burle, ella entrecerró los ojos e hizo algo que nunca imaginé.--¿Me ensuciaste?—dije mirando la mancha de chocolate en mi camisa.

--Ya no te vez tan fanfarrón, Masen—me dijo mostrándome su pequeña y rosada lengua.

--No sabes con quien te has metido Swan, vas a pagarlo—ella soltó un chillido y se puso a correr.

No me costó ni siquiera un minuto alcanzarla, la obligué a tumbarse sobre su espalda en la grama y me senté sobre sus piernas tomando sus dos manos en una de las mías. Bella no dejaba de retorcerse y carcajearse debajo de mí. Acerqué lo que quedaba de mi cono de fresa y se lo puse en su pequeña nariz.

--¡No acabas de hacer eso!—dijo moviendo sus ojos de manera de tratar de ver su nariz haciéndome reír ante la vista de sus dos irises tratando de mirar la punta de su pequeña nariz. Me tomó desprevenido y se movió para saltar sobre mí tumbándome sentándose sobre mi pecho.—Creo que este cono se ve mejor en tu cara—no solo se contentó con embarrarme de helado en la nariz sino que también me ensució la frente y el mentón.

Nuestras risas atraían la atención de los transeúntes, pero nunca me importo menos lo que podían pensar.

--Isabella, siempre me estas sorprendiendo—le dije con sinceridad.—¿Entonces aceptas rentarme la habitación que te sobra? En verdad necesito un espacio para vivir— Apelé a su buen corazón, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero bien dicen que el fin justifica los medios. Ella volvió a morderse el labio de manera inconsciente, dios como deseaba besarla.

--Está bien…pero no puedo cobrarte una renta completa si no vas a pasar tiempo en el apartamento, eso sería deshonesto de mi parte.—murmuró sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz y el pecho. Luego me lo entregó para que también me limpiara.

Mi dulce y tierno ángel. La pobre piensa que se puede aprovechar de mí, cuando en realidad soy yo quien se está aprovechando de ella, de la manera en la que ella me hace sentir.

--No, insisto en pagarte la mitad de la renta de la casa y ayudarte con los víveres. Cuando este allá, tendrás que alimentarme con tus dones culinarios, así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.—la dije mirándole a los ojos—Por favor—le susurré. Su expresión quedo en blanco.

--Está bien—dijo con un hilo de voz antes sacudir su cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos. Sonreí, en verdad estaba mal de mi parte manipularla, pero ella era como arcilla en mis manos y no podía evitarlo, tenía la necesidad de cuidar de ella y esta era una de las pocas cosas que podía empezar a hacer.

Nos sentamos en la grama hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Reímos, charlamos y jugamos a las veinte preguntas. Odiaba mentirle en algunas de las cosas que me había preguntado, más adelante cuando nos conociéramos mejor le diría la verdad, pero por ahora no. Sin embargo aprendí tantas cosas de ella debido a su sinceridad.

Le gustaba cocinar, leer clásicos y escribir. Es una cuidadora, sí, esa sería la palabra para describirla, primero cuidó de su madre emocionalmente por lo que pude ver, eso explica porque ahora es un desastre con las cuentas, siempre tuvo a Bella para encargarse de eso y luego que ella se mudó con su padre, pues todo se vino a pique aunque su nuevo esposo la ayuda. Después cuidó físicamente de su padre asegurándose de que comiera saludablemente.

Eso me aclaraba porque había prácticamente adoptado a Garrett.

Bueno solo me quedaba esperar a ver como terminaba la noche y que tal nos iba en la noche de películas.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo de Anthony Masen, guardaespaldas XD

Sí… ya sé el punto de vista de Edward es él que más predomina en esta historia, pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que fui hombre en mi otra vida jajajjaa. No en serio lo que pasa es que amé el sol de medianoche y estoy muy influenciada por él. XD

Déjenme saber que les pareció el capi de hoy.


	4. Aprendiendo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Millones de gracias por sus reviews, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**APRENDIENDO.**

Estaba en mi oficina mirando nuevamente el protector de pantalla, mientras lo hacía recordaba el vacio que me embargó desde que la deje en su apartamento, cuando me bañé y noté lo pegajoso que estaba recordé lo mucho que me había divertido en el parque cuando comimos helados, si me pongo a considerar nunca antes me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida, creo que ni siquiera cuando era un niño.

--Zafrina…necesito que Jane me compre unas cosas que no sean muy costosas. Un televisor, una cama doble, sabanas…todo lo necesario para arreglar una habitación pequeña, asegúrate de decirle que todo lo que compre sea para alguien de clase media. Y comunícame con McCarty.—le dije por teléfono antes de colgarle y volver a centrar mi atención en la pequeña jovencita que había logrado cautivar mi atención.

Tenía que mover bien mis fichas…cada vez estaba más interesado en ella, ahora no podía darme el lujo de cometer errores. El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

--Cullen…--respondí sin apartar mi vista de la pantalla.

--A que debo el honor de que el magnánimo Edward Cullen, le haya pedido a su secretaria que me llamara.—me respondió con su característica voz burlona.

--McCarty, dejemos los sarcasmos. Necesito un favor.—le respondí secamente.

--¿Tu…pidiendo un favor? Dios, tengo que llamar a Rose para contarle—este hombre no conocía el significado de la palabra discreción.

--Necesito que esto se mantenga entre nosotros. Necesito que crees una plaza para un asesor financiero en una de tus empresas. Estaré enviando a la persona la próxima semana, está un poco fuera de practica pero necesito que no sepa nada de mí.—quité la mirada de la pantalla por primera vez. Necesitaba que esto saliera bien.

--Y quien es la maravilla financiera para que te estés tomando todo esta molestia—me preguntó aun sin dejar su humor de lado.

--Garrett Brown, fue uno de los mejores de su época. Demetri, me envió todos los datos personales. Te enviaré la información por correo electrónico.

--¿Sabes que esto es raro, verdad?—suspiré—Tu nunca le haces favores a nadie.—dijo seriamente.

--Lo sé…¿ Me vas a ayudar?—empezaba a irritarme.

--Para eso es esta la familia.—empezó a reír.—Ahora que estamos en el mismo país deberías venir a ver a Rose.

--Emmett, no pretendo viajar a Nueva York, me estoy instalando a penas—eso no era verdad, la verdad era que no quería dejar a Isabella.

--Tenemos casi cinco años que no te vemos. Edward, no te hemos visto desd-

—Te acabo de enviar la información de todo lo que pienso hacer con respecto a Garrett--lo corté, no quería pensar en eso.—Trataré de mantenerme en contacto.

--Seguro…nos vemos hermano—respondió después de dar un suspiro. Y yo colgué la llamada.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, lo que menos quería recordar era ese día. Eso había quedado enterrado en el pasado. Ahora necesitaba hacer algo más importante.

Tomé mi teléfono y le sonreí a la pantalla.

--Librería Copbottom—me respondió la voz más dulce que mis oídos habían escuchado en estos veintisiete años de vida.

--¿Cómo estas Bella?—la saludé.

--¿Anthony?—preguntó dudosa y yo acaricié la foto ella siguiendo el contorno de su sonrisa.

--Sí. Ya hablé con mi jefe y resulta que tengo el sábado libre. Quería preguntarte si estaría bien que llevara mis cosas a tu apartamento ese día.

--Cl-claro, me parece bien—su entusiasmo me hacia feliz, podía ver que no le era indiferente.

--Entonces nos vemos en la noche, no olvides las palomitas—la bromeé.

--Y tu recuerda no traer nada que sea de terror—me respondió con el mismo tono—Ups, llegó un cliente nos vemos en la noche.—me dijo apresuradamente.

--Hasta la noche—le dije colgando la llamada, extrañando de inmediato el sonido de voz.

Me senté para concentrarme en los documentos legales que tenia frente a mí. Mirando con fiereza el reloj que no adelantaba su marcha.

Casi a las cuatro de la tarde hice un par de llamadas para tener todo lo necesario en orden. Tomé mi cosas para encaminarme a mi apartamento.

--Jane tiene listo todo lo que solicitó señor Cullen—me dijo Zafrina, yo asentí indicándole que había escuchado y presioné varias veces el botón del elevador urgiéndolo a llegar.

--Masen, necesito comprar una película, llévame a una tienda—le dije mientras me subía al auto.

Llegamos a la video tienda y había tantas películas que no tenía idea que comprar. La última vez que fui al cine, fue cuando Esme me llevó y creo que me llevó a ver "Querida agrandé al niño". Terminé llevando una película que me recomendaron mucho. Al llegar a casa seguí con la rutina que había adquirido hace dos días.

Volví a tomar el volvo pero en lugar de dirigirme a su casa me encaminé a su trabajo, me quedé esperando hasta que la vi subir en la trampa de muerte , la seguí de cerca pero no lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta.

La vi entrar al supermercado y salir a los cinco minutos con una bolsa de víveres, supongo que allí iban las sodas y el pop corn.

La seguí a su casa, habló con Garrett unos cinco minutos, parecía que discutían porque como siempre no le quería aceptar lo que le había comprado, se despidieron y la observé entrar al edificio. Esperé que pasaran unos quince minutos antes de bajarme del auto.

Toqué su puerta y la escuche apresurarse. En cuanto la puerta se abrió me recibió con una sonrisa enorme.

--Hola! Puedo oler que el pop corn está listo—le dije dándole un beso en los cabellos inhalando su delicado aroma.

--Sip, trajiste la película?—caminamos hasta el sillón, me puse a preparar la película mientras ella iba a la cocina, regresó con dos latas de soda y un tazón de palomitas.

--¿Qué vamos a ver?—me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

--¿Quién quiere ser millonario?—le respondí emocionado, me habían dado muy buenas referencias aunque no tenía idea de la trama.

--Es buena?—me preguntó tomando un sorbo de la lata.

--Eso me dijeron—nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos la película, la podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, llorando a lágrima suelta. No me pude contener y la abracé. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien aferrado a mi costado como si hubiese sido hecha para encajar allí.

No hablamos, el único sonido que llenaba la habitación era la voces de los actores y sus sollozos. Al fin después de poco más de dos horas de tortura la película se acabo.

--Anthony, por dios es la película más triste que has podido conseguir, mira esos pobres niños todo lo que han pasado. Jamal…todo lo que hizo…por Latika--dijo y sollozó. Cuando leí el titulo de la película nunca pensé que sería así, creí que era una película sobre el concurso de televisión.

--Es muy triste Bella, pero muchas veces el fin justifica los medios…--acaricié sus cabellos, no me gustaba verla triste.

--No lo creo…es decir mira todo lo que hizo por amor y si ella en verdad lo hubiera amado tanto, no hubiera dudado dos veces en aceptarlo, así como era pobre sin nada que ofrecerle, incluso hubiera preferido la muerte a tener ese tipo de vida, de ese modo al menos mi amado no viviría en sufrimiento por lo que me pasaba. Juntos hubieran podido crear un futuro juntos, de la nada… hubieran huido cuando se lo propuso… no sé algo, yo no creo en ese dicho que dice que "cuando el hambre llega el amor sale por la ventana", digo si uno dice que ama a alguien es para estar juntos no importan las adversidades, sea rico, pobre, sea culto o no. Nada de eso importa—susurró secándose las lagrimas. Sabía que era desinteresada pero nunca la había escuchado conversar sobre un tema con tanta pasión.

--Pequeña, no llores…lamento haber traído la película, me dijeron que gano ocho premios de la academia y que era muy buena, nunca pensé que fuera tan trágica—la abracé y acaricié su espalda con cuidado, tenía que distraerla de esa película, hasta a mi me remeció los cimientos. —Debí haber traído Jason vs Freddie—le bromeé y ella se rió un poco--Dime…¿qué harías si fueras millonaria?

--No lo sé en realidad—dijo después de pensar mucho—nunca me lo he planteado, creo que primero que todo no dejaría que nadie se enterara, por ejemplo si llegara a publicar un libro lo haría con un seudónimo, de esa manera seguiría siendo simplemente Bella para todos—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

--¿Y en que usarías el dinero?—la presioné un poco más ávido por aprender lo que pasaba por su mente.

--Lo primero que haría…sería comprarle un bote a mi papá para que pudiera ir de pesca con Billy con comodidad, ayudaría a Jake a montar su taller de ese modo se podría casar con Leah, contrataría al mejor investigador del mundo para encontrar la hija de Garrett y luego crearía una fundación para ayudar a combatir el hambre.— volvió a encogerse de hombros—¿ahora dime, si tú fueras millonario qué harías?—tenia ganas de golpearme a mí mismo, pregunto algo para poder conocerla mejor y ella me lanza la misma pregunta haciéndome mentir.

--Ese mundo es muy banal… las personas te tratan por lo que tienes en tu cuenta bancaria, cuántas empresas manejas, no existe una amistad o un amor sincero, todo se mueve en base al dinero.—le respondí pasándome la mano por la cara.

--Conoces mucho de ese mundo, me imagino que lo has vivido a través de tu jefe…--puso una mano en mi hombro como si me estuviera consolando.

--Sí…tienes razón…mi jefe ha atravesado muchas cosas desde muy joven…ha conocido la ambición de cerca.—le respondí amargamente.

--Atrápalo—me dijo sobresaltándome cuando me cayó un pop corn en la cara.—Para ser guardaespaldas tiene malos reflejos—se burló lanzando uno al aire y tratando de apañarlo con la boca, lo atrapé en el aire y me lo comí.—Oye! Búscate tu propio maíz—se quejó.

--Tu fuiste quien me acuso de hacer mal mi trabajo, así que tenía que demostrarte que si tengo reflejos—le bromeé, metiendo la mano en la tasa de pop corn y lanzado unos cuantos al aire para atraparlos con la boca.

--Fanfarrón—me empujó juguetonamente haciendo que perdiera el último y cayera al piso.—En verdad estas dispuesto a recibir una bala por tu jefe?—me preguntó de pronto con su ceño fruncido.

--Es el deber de los guardaespaldas poner en riesgo su vida por la de sus protegidos, para eso los entrenan—le respondí alisando la arruguita que se formó en su frente con uno de mis dedos.

--Pero no es peligroso?...alguna vez…te han herido?—yo sonreí, esta niña hacia que sonriera sin siquiera proponérmelo, tantos años de sonrisas fingidas y ella solo tiene que decir una palabra…

--No, pequeña…no me han herido y sí es peligroso, pero descuida soy muy precavido…Definitivamente la próxima vez compraré una película que nos deje de mejor ánimo—coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja sólo para verla sonrojar y no me decepcionó, en cuento toqué su piel se coloreó.

--Si…hubieras traído "The proposal," Ryan Reynolds es muy guapo ¿has visto su abdomen?—tomé un puñado de pop corn y se lo lancé no me gustaba que estuviera enamorada de un actor.

--Oye! Tu también podías mirar a Sandra Bullock, me vas a decir que no te parece sexy—yo asentí—vez los dos salimos ganando. –Empezó a reír—Dios, deberías ver tu cara—se carcajeó tan fuerte que se agarró los costados.

--¿Qué tiene mi cara?—le pregunté confundido.

--Tienes una cara como si no supieras de quien te estoy hablando—siguió riendo. Era cierto, el nombre me sonaba pero no tenía idea de su cara. Mañana tendría que ponerme a mirar fotos de farándula.

Conversamos de muchas cosas, note que casi todo lo que me contaba era de su padre, las pocas veces que le pregunté por su madre miraba la foto de la repisa con nostalgia para cambiar el tema rápidamente. Allí había algo en el fondo que yo tenía que averiguar.

--¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo mucha comida—yo apreté mis labios para no reírme. Había caído en cuenta que cada vez que mentía sus orejas se tornaban rosadas.

--Vamos a cenar fuera—me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

--Nop. Ya te dije que comeremos aquí.—me sonrió para encaminarse a la cocina. La seguí y no pude resistir la tentación de bromearla cuando la vi preparando una ensalada.

--¿No vas a cantar?—ella se giró entrecerrando los ojos y me lanzó un trocito de zanahoria el cual atrapé con la boca.—Oye eso no es nada amable de tu parte, aun no me he mudado contigo y ya me maltratas—fingí estar lastimado.—Ella rodó sus ojos, otra primera vez para mí, nunca nadie me ha rodado los ojos cuando les hablo.

--Es poco amable de tu parte burlarte de mí. Debe haber una ley contra inquilinos que abusan verbalmente de sus caseros.—me sacó la lengua mientras ponía un plato de ensalada frente a mí.

--Abusar verbalmente hubiera sido si te hubiera dicho que cantabas como un gato que había sido arrollado por un camión de nieve—me burle tomando un trocito de zanahoria para devolverle el favor.

--Oye no juegues con la comida—me regaño, sentándose frente a mí con su plato.

--Pero si tú empezaste—me quejé, debía reconocer que el aderezo estaba muy bueno. No tardaría en acostumbrarme tanto a su comida que ya nada me sabría igual.

--Yo sabía que tú lo atraparías, pero, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo atrape? –volvió a rodar sus ojos.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente, conversando y bromeando. Tengo que admitir que cuando llegó el momento de dejarla, me sentí incomodo. Lo único que me compensaba era saber que cuando "viviera" con ella podría quedarme a veces.

**BPOV**

--Bella!!! ¿En qué mundo andas? Oh! Ya sé, andas en el mundo del guardaespaldas—me empezó a bromear Alice.

--No, claro que no—le siseé cuando salimos de clase.

--Desde que llegaste has tenido una cara de estar soñando despierta, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho—me recriminó. Era cierto toda la mañana me la he pasado pensando en Anthony—¿Te besó?—chilló bastante alto como para hacer que varias personas se giraran a vernos.

--No, como crees. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que pintar la habitación del cuarto de huéspedes para este sábado. Le prometí a Garrett dejar que me ayudara con eso, no he podido llamar a Charlie y hoy es mi primer día libre en mi trabajo el cual debo ocupar para hacer mis deberes.—le respondí llegando a mi auto.

--Sí, sí, claro. ¿Oye ese de allá no es Anthony?.—señaló hacia la izquierda.

--¿Dónde?—Oh mierda!

--Lo sabia! Solo mira como te has puesto de roja. Ese hombre te gusta y pronto estarán juntos.— rodé mis ojos.—No apuestes contra mí. Nos vemos el lunes Bella!—se despidió dándome un beso .

--Duendecilla loca.—murmuré dirigiéndome a comprar la pintura.

No podía negar que Anthony me gustaba y mucho. Solo que no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, debía mantenerme serena no fuera a ser y él reconsiderara el hecho de mudarse conmigo.

Compre una pintura azul bastante bonita y me dirigí al parque. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, los viernes eran los días que salía más tarde de clases. Le compraría un hot dog para que cenara.

Fruncí el ceño y luego sonreí. Anthony estaba con él. Ambos conversaban amenamente mirando a las personas pasear. Cuando me vieron sonrieron e hicieron un espacio en medio de ellos para que me sentara.

Me uní rápidamente a su conversación, los tres reímos y conversamos durante largo tiempo.

--¿Es usted el señor Garrett Brown?—mis ojos se encontraron con un hombre vestido de saco y corbata. Parecía un hombre importante, solo esperaba que Garrett no estuviera en problemas.

--¿Quién lo busca?—preguntó Garrett tensándose. Yo sabía que Garrett no confiaba en las personas .

--Soy Jason Jenks, estoy en representación del señor Emmett McCarty de McCarty Int.—le dijo entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

--¿Qué desea el Sr. McCarty?—le preguntó Garrett mirando la tarjeta. Yo la observe y podía decir que el papel era bastante costoso.

--El señor McCarty me pidió expresamente que lo contactara, él desea que usted sea uno de sus asesores financieros. Hay una habitación de hotel esperando por usted para pasar el fin de semana, tengo los boletos de avión y todos los papeles para sacar sus documentos de identidad personal el lunes a primera hora. Saldríamos para Nueva York el lunes después del medio día.—yo miré a Garrett.

--¿Por qué el señor McCarty se ha tomado tantas molestias conmigo?—Garrett no sonaba como Garrett sino como un hombre de negocios en mitad de una reunión.

--Al parecer usted le procuró grandes ganancias a su padre cuando trabajo en Wall Street dejándolo satisfactoriamente complacido. Al parecer el Sr. McCarty senior lo recomendó como el mejor antes de fallecer y su hijo solo quiere en su equipo a los mejores. En Nueva York cuenta con un apartamento, la compañía lo pagará hasta que usted sea capaz de hacerlo por si mismo.—le respondió con toda naturalidad.

Garrett estaba pensativo, así que decidí darle un empujoncito.

--Garrett, piensa en las posibilidades, podrás contratar un investigador privado para encontrar a Mary, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.—le susurré bajito.

--Pero entonces estarás sola, solo tendrá a Alice en esta ciudad. Eso no me gusta—murmuró.

--Te doy mi palabra que yo la cuidaré Garrett, no dejaré que Bella paseé por el parque sola—le dijo Anthony sonriendo—Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. No la dejes perder.

Garrett se veía abrumado, estaba pensando las cosas con mucha calma, pero cuando lo vi acariciar el bolsillo en donde yo sabía que llevaba la foto de su hija, supe que había tomado una decisión.

--Te llamaré en cuanto sepa dónde voy a estar y tienes que prometer que no vagaras sola por las calles.—me dijo mirándome seriamente—Espero que pruebes ser bueno en tu trabajo y la cuides—sus labios estaban tensos cuando habló con Anthony.

--El auto nos espera Sr. Brown—le dijo el señor.

--Cuídate Garrett, llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites—le susurré mientras lo abrazaba. Me besó la cabeza y me sonrió dándome una palmadita en la mejilla.

Se inclinó hacia Anthony y le secreteó algo, él solo asintió con el ceño fruncido y le dio las gracias a Garrett.

Garrett me volvió a abrazar y me pidió que me cuidara mucho. Estaba muy feliz por Garrett, por fin podría cumplir su sueño de buscar a su hija. Me senté de nuevo en la banca y lo vi hasta que se perdió de vista.

**EPOV**

Llegué temprano al parque, sabía que Bella llegaría en un rato, me senté a conversar con Garrett, pude comprobar por mi mismo todo lo que había averiguado Demetri.

Garrett es un hombre muy culto, se nota que en verdad era bueno en su trabajo tanto así que aun se mantenía al tanto de todas los cambios financieros por medio de los periódicos que encontraba en la basura. Decir que su vida en los últimos quince años había sido dura, era solo un detalle. Me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo, el estar haciendo algo por él.

Al poco tiempo vimos a Bella acercándose hacia nosotros.

--Una mujer muy especial—me murmuró.

--En efecto, es muy especial.—le respondí, observando sus suaves curvas que se disimulaban bajo la conservadora ropa y su sonrisa angelical.

--Merece saber que no eres lo que aparentas—dijo y mi rostro perdió el color.

--No se a que te refieres—mentí.

--Hablas y te compartas como un hombre a quien los guardaespaldas cuidan, no como uno que cuida a otro. Yo viví en tu mundo mucho tiempo y sé lo que es. Solo espero que pienses bien lo que estás haciendo, no voy a permitir que Bella salga lastimada.

--Lo último que deseo es lastimarla—le respondí sinceramente.

--Eso está solo en tus manos, no diré nada porque no tengo pruebas, pero tú eres tan guardaespaldas como yo millonario.—suspiró—eres un buen hombre muy en el fondo. Te daré la oportunidad de descubrir que hay bondad en este mundo, solo espero que no termines igual de solo que yo cuando la descubras y la pierdas.—se pasó las manos por el cabello y guardamos silenció ahora que Bella estaba más cerca.

Conversamos amenamente, traté de apartar de mi mente el miedo de que Garrett me delatara sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme inseguro. Jenks acató perfectamente mis órdenes, cuando llegó a nosotros no hizo la más mínima cosa que pudiera delatar que me conocía.

Después que Garrett aceptó, se despidió de Bella y luego se acercó a mí. Le di una palmada en la espalda.

--Sé que estas detrás de esto y por eso te doy las gracias, pero recuerda lo que dije, se sinceró con ella, veras que vale la pena.—dijo asegurándose que Bella no lo escuchara, yo asentí y lo vi marcharse.

Nos sentamos en la banca cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Decidí darme seis meses. Seis meses, me daría seis meses y le contaría toda la verdad a Isabella.

--Tengo que ir a mi apartamento, voy a pintar tu cuarto de azul. ¿A qué hora te espero?—me preguntó mirando al cielo. Su rostro estaba sereno, como si pensara cosas buenas, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

--Vamos, te ayudo a pintar así terminamos más pronto—le dije tomando su mano, asintió levantándose.

La acompañé hasta su pick up y en cuanto se encaminó hacia su apartamento pedí una pizza para que cenar. Reí ante la ironía que la pizza me costó más que la cena que le había comprado.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo a su edificio, la ayudé con la lata de pintura y en cuanto entramos al apartamento me dijo que sentara mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Regresó a los cinco minutos con una camiseta de tiritas color verde que se ajustaba a sus pechos de manera delicada, su pantalón era corto y negro de deporte e iba descalza. Se veía muy sexy aun sin proponérselo. Me prestó una camisa vieja, me quedaba bien por lo que a ella le debía quedar enorme, me dijo que era de su padre y que ella la usaba para cuando limpiaba la casa.

Empezamos a cubrir el piso de papel periódico para no ensuciarlo, justo cuando terminamos tocaron la puerta.

--¿Quién será? No estoy esperando a nadie—murmuró levantándose, haciendo que mi vista se desviara de su adorable trasero que se dibujaba en la tela cada vez que se agachaba.

--Er…pedí pizza para cenar—le dije y ella se mordió el labio haciéndome gruñir.

--No tenias que molestarte—yo solo sacudí la cabeza y fui a buscar la pizza.

--Son…son…veinticuatro dólares—dijo un chiquillo de unos dieciocho años mirando por mi costado. Me giré y vi que Bella estaba inclinada hacia adelante sobre el brazo del sofá haciendo que su pantalón se levantara de manera de mostrar casi el principio de sus muslos.

--Quédate con el cambio—le gruñí y me miró asustado, sabía que mi mirada era fría y no me importo cerrarle la puerta en la cara con cierta satisfacción.

La miré nuevamente y pude ver si se inclinaba más su ropa interior podría mostrarse. Solo ese pensamiento me hizo torcerme dentro de mis pantalones.

--Lo encontré!—subió la mano de manera victoriosa sosteniendo el control remoto. Yo aclaré mi mente y le sonreí.

Comimos entre bromas y risas cuando ambos estuvimos lo suficientemente llenos nos dirigimos a mi "futura" habitación.

--¿Alguna vez has pintado en tu vida?—se giró a verme curiosa mientras yo luchaba con el rodillo.

--Muy graciosa—le respondí y ella se soltó a reír. Era cierto nunca antes había pintado, pero tenía la idea general.

Teníamos la casi todo el cuarto pintado cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

--¿Qué? Tu no acabas de hacer eso…--me miró incrédula para luego tratar de verse su espalda y como no pudo se miró la parte de atrás de las piernas. Yo le había pasado el rodillo lleno de pintura desde los tobillos hasta el cuello.

--Tu empezaste diciéndome que no sabía pintar, debo decir que el azul te cae muy bien con tu tono de piel—murmuré aguantándome la risa mientras tomaba más pintura con el rodillo.

--Oye, eso fue a traición!—me levante como resorte viendo como de mi cabello caían gotas de pintura.

--No. No lo fue. Lo que tú hiciste si fue traición—se defendió.

--Está bien, lo reconozco.—le dije volviendo a la faena, dejando que se confiara, en cuanto el ultimo pedazo de pared estuvo pintado, hundí mis manos en pintura.—Listo jefa, ya terminé, creo que me merezco un abrazo por el arduo trabajo.

--Aléjate Anthony, hablo en serio—me dijo retrocediendo cuando vio mis manos.

--¿Por qué?—le respondí con fingida inocencia. Dio un gritito cuando me le acerqué y corrió hacia la pintura hundiendo su brocha en ella, para amenazarme.

Le salté encima y la tome por la cintura, haciendo que me llenara la cara y el cuello de pintura. Rodamos en el suelo cubriéndonos con más pintura. Moví mis manos por sus costados sintiendo como su tersa piel se tornaba azul. El ambiente se llenaba de electricidad estática. Nuestras risas no se terminaban y eso me hacía muy feliz.

--¿Por qué parece que cada vez que estoy contigo, termino húmeda y pegajosa?—jadeó casi sin aire. Eso hizo que mis ojos se encontraran con los de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se volvió muy roja. Yo quité un mechón de su cabello que se le había pegado a la mejilla y lo coloqué tras su oído.

Tenerla tan cerca, sus labios tan cercanos a los míos, su dulce aliento me golpeaba con la fuerza de una bola demoledora, quiera tenerla, la quería única y exclusivamente para mí.

--Bella…--respiré su nombre como una plegaría, mi nariz estaba muy cera de la suya.

--Bells!, ¿estas allí? Quiero saber cómo te ha ido esta semana en la escuela—dijo la voz de un hombre a través de la maquina contestadora, no había siquiera escuchado el teléfono sonar.

--Debo responder la llamada—en sus ojos se mostraba el mismo anhelo que en los míos. Me levanté ayudándola a pararse sobre sus pies. La observé salir del cuarto maldiciendo a quien fuera que nos interrumpió.

--Hola Jake!—la escuche responder.

No importa que el momento hubiera quedado interrumpido, tenía la plena confianza de que mis labios estarían en los suyos muy pronto. Ya estaba aprendiendo a confiar en Isabella, ahora solo me faltaba aprender a confia en mí.

* * *

Si ya sé que dije miércoles y hoy es jueves, pero mi marido me miraba como un halcón, así que no pude escribir tan pronto como quería.

Bueno, me alegro por Garrett, ahora solo falta que encuentre a su hija. XD Este "Anthony " si que está bien seguro de sí mismo, ya dice que besará a la otra. Ajajjaaja

Bueno en el próximo capítulo viene la mudanza, veamos que tal les va.

Déjenme saber que les pareció este capítulo de Anthony Masen, guardaespaldas jjajajaaj


End file.
